Dear Brother
by MissPandaNana
Summary: “Do not marry him,” I whispered running my hands through her indigo locks. She tried to mumble a reply, her lips trembling in confusion and fear. Inhaling her sweet lavender scent, I realized what a sin I have committed.


**Dear Brother**

**Chapter 1: Reclaiming What Was Mine**

"Good evening Itachi," her soft voice welcomed me into my brother's home. I nodded a reply before taking off my shoes and placing them neatly near the door. Her hands were soapy and wet, her apron smeared with bubbles. Sliding on the slippers she offered, I followed her into the kitchen.

"Where is my brother?" I asked leaning on the wall across from the kitchen sink where she began washing the dishes. A little shake of her head told me he was gone again.

Crossing my arms, I silently watched her. Such a treasure of a woman, wasted on my ignorant littler brother. I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Did he not come home?" I asked in a quiet voice. She stopped washing and turned to look at me.

"He didn't." She answered returning to the dishes. I nodded. Foolish little brother.

I quietly made my way towards her only letting her know that I have moved when I brushed her hair away from her pale neck. Her body stiffened as I leaned towards her ear.

"Do not marry him," I whispered running my hands through her indigo locks. She tried to mumble a reply, her lips trembling in confusion and fear. Inhaling her sweet lavender scent, I realized what a sin I have committed.

"Itachi…" she whispered finally gaining enough courage to whirl around and face me. Her sparkling pearlescent eyes found mine. Smirking, I trapped her placing each hand on the kitchen sink and leaning closer.

"A woman such as yourself deserves far better than what he can offer." I murmured stealing her innocent lips in a soft kiss. Her gasp sent shivers down my body. This woman…

Her small fingers tried to push me away while she tried to break the kiss. Grabbing her lithe hands, I pulled away and stared into her milky orbs shiny with unshed tears.

"Break your engagement with him." I commanded stepping away from the close proximity. She sobbed and bowed her head low letting her beautiful midnight tresses hide her face.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my hair. It seemed I had cared for her deeper than I had imagined. A slight twinge of guilt reverberated within me. Stepping closer to her, I pulled her into an embrace letting her cry her crystalline tears onto my black coat. She buried her face onto the crook of my shoulder and wrapped her small arms around my waist.

"Hinata," I whispered cradling her head with my hand. She sobbed a reply and pulled back to look me in the eye.

"Itachi, why are you doing this?" she asked clearly in pain. I hushed her with a finger to her lips. Leaning forward I slowly kissed her thoroughly exploring the cavern of her mouth with my tongue. She moaned a reply and hungrily kissed me back.

I'm sorry brother. It seems your fiancé is in love with me.

Running my fingers through her hair, I pressed her closer to me. Her small warm hands found their way into my hair, tugging at my low ponytail and making a mess of my hair.

"Itachi," she moaned as she sucked on my neck and made me warm with anticipation. Sliding my hands to her waist, I easily lifted her up while she wrapped her legs around me. Her lips found mine as we tangled while making our way to my little brother's bedroom.

Kicking the door open, I kneeled on his silken bed and slowly laid her down. She whimpered passionately as she watched with doe-like eyes as I unbuttoned my coat and slowly let it slide to the ground. I never took my eyes of her opal orbs.

"Do you want me?" I asked her huskily. Letting her fingers unbutton my long-sleeved shirt. Her little head nodded vigorously as she quickly tore off the rest.

"Please," she pleaded kissing my hungrily. Her hands made their way to my pants. Before anything more could happen, I stopped her nimble fingers. Confusion clouded her eyes as stared at me.

"This cannot continue unless you are willing to break it off with Sasuke." I commanded looking directly into her lavender tinted orbs. She slowly nodded her head.

"You know it has been you who I wanted since the beginning." She confessed blushing while making idle circles on my bare chest. I raised a brow at her ministrations.

"Then why did you agree to my Father's proposal?" I asked. I needed to know. If she had loved me, why did she agree to marry my brother?

"Itachi," she began searching my eyes for something. "You know of my situation. My Father left me no choice. You had refused your Father's inheritance leaving the Corporation in your brother's hand. My Father needed the merger. His business is going stale. I was his last solid piece." She ended bitterly. I cupped her cheek and kissed her lightly slowly letting ourselves fall onto the bed.

"Itachi," she moaned. I smirked as my hands traveled through her body.

What a treasure you have little brother, what a treasure.

**A/N: Ummm… yeah… I couldn't help myself. I was inspired. Itachi is a god. I wanted it to remain a one-shot but while I was writing, I got a little carried away and had an entire plot bubbling inside of me. I don't know though. I don't want to start another fanfic with one not even finished. But if I do finish Crescendo in the Background, I might continue this one. **


End file.
